Precious Gift Part 3 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Eren learns a lesson over a cup of tea ;)


Eren struggled and squirmed, attempting to get out of Erwin's lap and back into Levi's arms. The man's body was foreign and imposing and Eren wanted nothing more to curl against the familiarity of Levi's chest. But the captain did not relent; he only pinched Eren's cheek sharply, scolding him nonverbally for fussing so much, and turned to head into the kitchen. "What's this, you don't like commander Erwin, hmm Eren?" the man cooed sweetly, his hands wrapping around the boy's waist to hug him close and nuzzle his nose in Eren's hair. The boy shrank away from Erwin as far as he could, hiding his face behind his palms. He didn't like Erwin. Or any of the men for that matter, how they ogled him, how they looked as if they were going to devour him. Levi wasn't much better either, but the captain was his caretaker from now on, Eren had to trust him on some level, even if it killed him to do so.

Erwin smiled and whispered sweet nothings in Eren's ear, caressing the boy's blushing thighs almost lovingly. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against the table, desperate for any separation from the commander. Those hands were not Levi's; they shouldn't be touching him this way. The boy was about ready to bolt out of Erwin's lap and straight to his room until he heard a small cough. Eren raised his face abruptly and reached quickly for Levi, desperate to dig his face into the captain's familiar shoulders. "Captain, I want to—,"the boy began, but Levi waved his hand to quiet him. He set the teapot down on the table and leaned over Erwin, taking the all too willing Eren back into his arms and settling down into his chair once again. "Hmmm, leaving so soon," the commander murmured in mock disappointment, though his expression soon changed to regard Eren tenderly. "He's so shy with us, Levi. Maybe it would be best to let him go off on his own for a bit while we chat here, don't you think?"

Levi swept Eren's hair from his forehead gently, studying his face. Eren did indeed wish for nothing more than to hole up in the other room, away from Levi, away from the prying eyes, away from the invasive feeling of being so exposed to so many _hungry men_. "No," the captain said flatly, adjusting the boy on his lap, "he disobeyed me today. So we're all going to discuss that _over some tea_." Eren pulled away slightly to look into Levi's eyes, searching them for any indication of what was possibly to come. The captain simply kissed Eren's forehead and guided the boy's face into the crook of his neck. He poured himself another steaming cup and brought it to his lips.

"Well what is there to discuss? He's simply due for some sort of punishment, no?" Auruo inquired, raising his eyebrow. Levi looked up at him and back down at his tea, saying nothing. Gunther leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs and his arms. "Why don't you just give him a few claps on the behind and call it a day?" he said, pushing his cup away from him now that it was empty. Eren turned his face abruptly to stare at Gunther from behind his shoulder. A spanking he could take, but in front of the squad? "No, he won't learn anything from that," Mike muttered, closing his eyes and tapping his fingers on the table. Eren's eyes darted to him quickly and then over to Erwin just as fast. The commander's face was no longer jovial and it sent a shot of fear up Eren's back.

The man's deep voice resonated through Eren's entire body. "I agree. Levi must set strict guidelines with strict consequences. This will ensure that no lines in the relationship will be crossed on Eren's part. He'll soon be molded into a lovely house pet." Levi gazed at Erwin for a few moments before refilling his glass all the way to the brim. "Strict, you say. Well, I've never had a problem with that," he tossed the words around on his tongue slowly, causing Eren to shiver and clutch the captain's jacket tighter. "Captain I—," he squeaked but he was cut off. "Hush, Eren," Levi pinched the boy's thigh. The captain breathed in through his nose and gazed at the faces all around him. "Alright boys, make room on the table.

Eren watched as the men cleared the middle of the table without a word, pushing everything to the sides. The table cloth was peeled back to reveal polished marble, quite strange for a table top, but beautiful nonetheless. Levi tapped his hand on the edge. "Up, Eren. On your hands and knees. Face me." The boy stared at his captain incredulously. "Sir—on the table?" Eren squeaked when Levi's eyes narrowed and he practically flew off his lap, scrambling onto the marble. The captain stood up and tied Eren's leash to the table leg before picking up his tea and blowing on the steam that rose from it in delicate swirls. The boy quaked in fear, unable to fathom just what Levi was planning.

"I want you to try some of this tea, Eren," Levi murmured. The boy brought his lips close to the cup in the captain's hand but it was drawn away swiftly. "No, not with your mouth, Eren," Levi leaned forward, clutching Eren's chin, "I don't want you to burn your tongue." The captain's eyes glinted dangerously under the light of the chandelier overhead, but he looked away from Eren suddenly. "Hold him."

Hands from both sides suddenly clutched at Eren seemingly from out of nowhere, latching tightly onto his wrists, his calves, ankles, his forearms. Eren trembled as his eyes darted to each face surrounding him, "Sir, what's-," he stammered but Levi squeezed his cheeks, forcing the boy's mouth shut. The captain nodded at the commander, "Erwin, would you be so kind?" The commander got up, tea in hand, and walked with Levi to the other side of the table, the two men finally standing at Eren's quivering backside. He dug his face into his shoulder when he felt Levi's slight fingers tracing up the curve of his behind before slapping it quickly. The boy jumped and the hands clutching him tightened. "Gorgeous," Eldo whispered as the men around him all nodded in agreement.

"What would like me to do, Levi?" Erwin put a hand on the captain's shoulder. Levi withdrew his hand from Eren's body and picked up his tea from the table, the cup almost too hot to hold in his hand. The captain's expression darkened, "Spread him." Large strong hands dug between Eren's cheeks and split them apart, the puckered pink skin of his entrance distorted from the tension. _So fresh and unused_. It was stretched just enough for maybe Levi's little finger to fit, but that was all the captain needed. Levi raised his teacup and held it above the tiny blushing hole. "Don't move, Eren." He tilted the brim and let the steaming tea spill generously all over the fragile skin.

Eren's scream rang out and echoed through the dining room as he struggled and strained against the hands holding him frantically, the fluid burning him deeply. "Wider, Erwin." The skin was stretched once again, this time allowing for the tea to run through the hole and down into Eren's insides. The boy flailed and cried, desperate to escape the blistering heat. Levi's eyes flashed as the wet skin had turned a dark angry red. "Are you going to disobey me again, Eren?" Levi purred, pouring the tea down the underside of the boy's twitching organ, eliciting a fresh scream and a wave of tears. "No, no, captain, I swear I won't!" Eren choked, tears flying down his face as he pulled against his bonds with all his strength. The liquid burned and smarted every centimeter of skin it had come in contact with. "Tsch, that doesn't sound so convincing," the captain whispered, sharply pinching the smooth skin between Eren's entrance and his organ, smirking when the boy let out a pained whimper. "I've been nothing but good to you today, Eren. I took you into my home, fed you, massaged you, and that is how you repay me? By defying me over the simplest of things? By refusing to come meet my friends, after I told you how excited they were to see you?" Levi shook his head and drained the last of the steaming tea from his cup onto Eren's backside, the liquid gurgling as the boy's hole opened and clenched shut involuntarily.

"Oh God, captain I'm sorry! Please! IT BURNS!" Eren screeched, his tears stinging his eyes and his limbs shaking violently. Levi blinked slowly and set down his teacup, making his way back over to other side of the table. He took Eren's chin in his hand and tilted his head to the side. "Are you going to be good from now on?" the captain breathed, his eyes wide. "Ye—yes, captain I promise," the boy sobbed into Levi's shoulder, his chest heaving as the heat on his behind blossomed and spread. The damage was done. Eren's skin was raw; it smarted and stung as he trembled, as his body lowered against the table in defeat, his breathing heavy and labored and his blue eyes glassy and tired.

The captain sat down once again at the head of the table and bent down to untie Eren's leash from the table leg. "Mike, would you kindly fetch a dishtowel from the kitchen and clean Eren up please? And the rest of you, let Eren go now, he's done learning his lesson." Mike released Eren's wrist and went forth to the hallway, returning with a clean rag. Eren hissed as the man ran it up and down the tender skin, the rough fabric like knives on his burnt behind. "There, there. All clean, now come here, I miss having you on my lap," Levi's voice failed to sound soothing, but nonetheless, Eren slid down off the table and onto the captain's legs gingerly, wincing as the tender skin stretched painfully when he moved.

Levi laid Eren's head against his collarbone gently and the boy complied all too willingly, his eyes drooping in fatigue. "I want to reward you for taking your punishment so well, Eren," the captain cooed into Eren's ear. The boy simply sighed and buried himself deeper into the man's body, no longer caring to be aware of all the eyes on him, of the dull throbbing pain radiating up his backside. Levi adjusted Eren's limp body so that he was facing the squad, his back against the captain's chest. Eren kept his hooded eyes focused down on his stomach, not wanting to meet any of the men's gazes. "Put your feet up here," Levi ordered, tapping the table's edge, "and keep your legs open."

Eren brought up his legs slowly; they felt like jelly and they threatened not to obey his body. He was numb and exhausted, all the adrenaline from the pain gone completely, leaving him drained. Levi squeezed the underside of Eren's thigh tenderly and ran his hand down its length to grasp the boy's organ in his hand. Eren had perked up instantly and began to blush, hiding his face behind his hands when he saw the men lean forward in their seats, their mouths practically watering. No one had ever touched this place but him. And Eren had only done it to clean himself; the servants in the palace had told him that any other reason was sinful and forbidden.

"Sir, wha-what are you doing?" Eren squeaked but Levi shushed him, pulling Eren's fingers away from his face with his free hand. "Don't hide that pretty face, Eren. The squad wants to see it when you finish." The captain squeezed the shaft and ran his hand up and down quickly along its length, smirking when it began to harden in his fingers. Eren gasped and looked down at himself, his eyes wide. The sensation was so foreign but strangely, the boy's body welcomed it. "This is going to be quick boys, it's his first time," Levi said dryly, his grip tightening as Eren's erection began to pulse lightly. The boy's chest and neck were staining pink as his breathing hastened. "What's going to happen to me, captain?" Eren stammered, his fingers gripping Levi's free hand tightly as his hips bucked forward when the captain pinched the head lightly, causing beads of clear fluid to leak out slowly. "You'll see," Levi purred into the boy's neck.

"My God, just look at him," Gunther sighed, his fingers sinking unconsciously deeper into Eren's skin. "Just beautiful," Erwin murmured slowly in accord. The men's voices brought Eren back to reality and he whined quietly, turning his face into Levi's cheek, thoroughly humiliated by his predicament. "Pay them no mind," the captain whispered, his hand pumping the boy's erection faster than before, causing Eren to wriggle and moan in confusion and embarrassment and arousal, all at the same time. His toes curled around the table edge and his hips bounced in opposition to Levi's hand, tiny whimpers and sighs escaping Eren's lips more frequently. The captain endured the painfully tightening grip on his left hand as his right squeezed and pumped Eren's length more fervently. Levi brought his fingers in one long stroke down to the very base of the boy's arousal, holding them there firmly as Eren gave a frantic and involuntary thrust upward.

Eren panted heavily as Levi's hand resumed its pace, his arousal rock hard and throbbing rhythmically. "Captain, I-," Eren groaned loudly when Levi rubbed the underside of the swollen head with his thumb. "You what, Eren," the captain whispered, his strokes becoming painfully slow and elongated. Eren reached back in a frenzy and dug his fingers into Levi's hair as the muscles of his core began to spasm. The captain tightened his hand around the shaft and ran his fingers along the tip before every quick downward stroke. Eren's erection began to twitch and shudder before he finally let out a long strangled cry, hot white fluid shooting out from his body and coating his clenched stomach in erratic bursts.

The men's mouths were wide open as they beheld the spectacle before them. Eren was sweaty and glowing, his eyes shut tight and chest violently heaving up and down as Levi pumped him slowly, milking out every last drop of seed that the boy could bare to let out before his hand stopped, satisfied with the result. Eren's body sagged against Levi's chest, his head and eyes rolling back, all of the pain from the tea forgotten in favor for this sweet new sensation of release, of a weight lifting away from his body. Levi withdrew his hand from Eren's length and brought it up to his mouth, licking off the boy's essence and letting its flavor spread along his tongue. Levi then motioned for Mike to hand him the towel. "Poor thing is completely tuckered out," Eldo mused as he watched Levi wipe Eren's belly gently.

"Yes well, all in all, I think we were successful here," Levi said curtly, grunting as he stood up, Eren curled neatly in his arms, his head resting on the captain's shoulder, eyes shut and breathing light. "I'm going to put him to bed, then we can clean up this mess. Say goodnight, Eren." The boy mumbled incoherently, his body and mind completely spent. Levi gazed down at Eren and kissed his dampened forehead. "Close enough."


End file.
